


Misophonia

by LittleSoldierZ



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSoldierZ/pseuds/LittleSoldierZ
Summary: The boys watch a scary movie and Emerson breaks down. Remington and Sebastian comfort him.Misophonia: A strong reaction to specific sounds.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Misophonia

Normally Emerson thrives watching these movies, laughing at the jumpscares and terrible effects, but this one was different. 

The plot was hard to follow and the acting choppy. 

But that thing...that creature made his skin crawl. The sound was worse. 

At first, he thought it was just the first instance that made him uneasy. 

The more he heard it, the more sick he felt.

"Seb…" Sebastian glanced at him. "What's wrong, baby?" He reached for the remote and paused the movie. Emerson opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Remi, turn on the light." Sebastian moved the coffee table so he could kneel in front of the youngest.

When the light illuminated the living room, he saw how pale his brother's face was. "Emerson, baby, what's wrong? Talk to me…" Tears started to flow before Emerson could say a word. Remington rejoined his brother on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay... We'll turn it off." Sebastian held Emerson's face in his hands. "Baby, it's okay to be afraid, but you need to tell us…We're never going to be upset with you for being afraid."

Emerson felt Remington nod against his shoulder. "C-can I have a glass of water…?" He mumbled. Sebastian nodded and kissed his forehead before he went to grab the drink. 

"Why don't we take over Sebastian's bed tonight? We can put on Happy Tree Friends until we fall asleep~" Remington poked at his brother's ribs until he drew out giggles from him. "I heard that." Sebastian held the glass to Emerson's lips so he could drink. "But if it'll make Emi feel better, I'll allow it." Emerson nodded, finishing the water. "I'd like that…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a reaction I had to The Babadook. It's been two years and I still wanna puke hearing that creepy ass sound.


End file.
